1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a plasma display apparatus that provides enhanced control over grounding circuits and includes a spacer to control grounding and positioning of a grounding bracket.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates an exploded perspective view of a plasma display apparatus. Referring to FIG. 1, a plasma display apparatus may include a front case 1 having a window, a rear case 2 that defines an inner space in combination with the front case 1, a plasma display panel 3 disposed in the inner space, a chassis 5 coupled to the plasma display panel 3, and a substrate 4, e.g., a printed circuit board, which has circuits that drive the plasma display panel 3.
FIG. 2 illustrates a perspective view of a conventional grounding and positioning arrangement of the substrate, a grounding boss and a grounding bracket mounted on the chassis of the plasma display apparatus. Referring to FIG. 2, the substrate 4 may be spaced a predetermined distance away from the chassis 5 by fixed legs 6, and may have a hole 7 that passes through the substrate 4 near an edge of the substrate 4. A grounding boss 8 and a grounding bracket 9 may be grounded to the chassis 5, in order to prevent electromagnetic interference (EMI) during operation of the plasma display panel 3 and to provide circuit stabilization. The grounding boss 8 and the grounding bracket 9 may be formed of conductive materials, e.g., metals.
FIG. 3 illustrates a cross-sectional view of the conventional grounding and positioning arrangement of FIG. 2. Referring to FIG. 3, the substrate 4 is typically mounted between the chassis 5 and the grounding bracket 9 with the grounding boss 8 passing through the substrate 4 without contacting the substrate 4. That is, the grounding boss 8 has a smaller diameter than the hole 7 in the substrate 4, so that the grounding boss 8 can pass through the hole 7 with some marginal space, while extending to a predetermined height from the chassis 5. Thus, when the grounding bracket 9 is fixed to the grounding boss 8, e.g., using a screw 10, it is separated from the substrate 4 by predetermined distance. At the same time, the grounding bracket 9 is electrically connected to the chassis 5 through the grounding boss 8, in order to reduce EMI and provide circuit stabilization.
The grounding boss 8 and the grounding bracket 9 are typically formed of a conductive material. Accordingly, the chassis 5, the grounding boss 8 and the grounding bracket 9 are grounded together due to being in electrical contact with each other. However, in this arrangement they are not grounded to the substrate 4.
The grounding and positioning arrangement of the substrate 4, the grounding boss 8 and the grounding bracket 9 illustrated in FIGS. 2 and 3 is not well suited to use in multiple models of plasma display apparatuses. That is, where a manufacturer desires to produce multiple models of plasma display apparatuses, it is desirable to have component parts of the various models shared in common, in order to lessen the number of component designs, improve interchangeability, reduce inventory, etc.
However, in the conventional arrangement, the chassis 5 and other parts may not be suited to common use amongst the various models of plasma display apparatuses. For example, the grounding boss 8 that determines the height of the grounding bracket 9 typically needs to have different lengths according to the specifications and model of the chassis 5. Moreover, the substrate 4 and the grounding bracket 9 may vary according to the manufacturer of these components. Also, when the design of the chassis 5 is changed, parts of the substrate 4 are changed, or other parts are added, the distance between the chassis and the grounding bracket 9 cannot be easily adjusted. Accordingly, the conventional grounding and positioning arrangement limits the manufacturer's ability to change designs or change parts.